Paperwork
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Vlad hates paperwork. Especially this paperwork. Accidental prompt from redrachxo: 'terrible inky death'. Slash.


**For redrachxo, with thanks for using such a bizarre and fascinating way to express her frustration with writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, the chances are I never will, stop asking.**

Vlad sighed, resting his head on his hand as he read over the proposal one more time before reaching for the pen and signing.

Ever since he'd turned eighteen, it seemed as if the Council were trying to keep him out of their hair by burying him in contracts. And Bertrand, of course, seemed determined to help them. If he wasn't signing some new law into force, he was copying out an ancient one from a huge, dusty old book.

He reached for the next piece of paper. Yes, they were trying to drive him to some sort of terrible inky death, he was sure of it. Bertrand walked round to stand behind him, hand on the back of his chair, just barely touching Vlad's shoulder, and began reading the words too. The Chosen One was briefly comforted, but then the words on the paper seemed to suddenly come into focus, leaping out at him.

_Tutor… advisor… resignation… immediately._

He blinked, forcing himself to read the whole sentence.

_I, Bertrand du Fortunesa, tutor and advisor to Grand High Vampire Vladimir Dracula, hereby tender my resignation from my post, which if approved will be effective immediately._

He tensed, wondering if he should turn to Bertrand, demand an explanation. Keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the page, hoping Bertrand would think he was still reading all the standard platitudes and legal clauses that had to be added to such a declaration, he thought very hard about what the older vampire could possibly mean by it.

He wasn't aware of having upset or offended his tutor; Bertrand had not seemed dissatisfied with the nature of his duties of late; there had been no threats against his closest advisor in a long, long time. He could be fairly certain, given that this was _Bertrand_ they were talking about, that this was no emotional kneejerk reaction to any situation that Vlad himself might be unaware of.

So Vlad didn't turn at all. He didn't - _couldn't - _so much as look at his favourite vampire before dipping his pen into the inkwell and releasing him from his service, wondering if he was condemning himself to just one more terrible inky death. Bertrand's fingers brushed across his shoulder as the ink formed his name across the page. This was it, his tutor had had enough, was leaving him, was taking off across the world. No doubt, knowing Bertrand, it would start as a measure for Vlad's own safety, but if he never returned what would it matter why he had done it?

Before the word _Dracula_ was even dry, however, Bertrand had moved, and Vlad found himself standing, whirling around to stop him.  
"Aren't you at least going to say goodbye?" His tutor – his _former_ tutor, he corrected himself – smiled ruefully.  
"You always think I'm leaving you." Then, in what was obviously the conclusion of the movement he'd begun before Vlad stood, he came to stand beside him, hand finding its way to the Chosen One's shoulder once again. "It wouldn't be fitting for you to openly be in a relationship with your tutor." Vlad frowned at him for a moment, comprehension passing over him.  
"You want us to be together in public?" Bertrand bit his lip.  
"I understand if you don't-" Vlad didn't let him finish, just pulled him into a kiss that left them both a little off-balance.

Ten minutes later, Vlad finally spoke again.  
"After we tell everyone, I'm having you made my advisor again. I need you." Bertrand didn't argue, just kissed him again softly before murmuring into his ear.  
"You have me. It's up to you whether you make it official again. But just think of the paperwork."

Vlad groaned, glancing back at his desk.  
"I suppose I ought to get back to that." Bertrand nodded, but as Vlad reluctantly lowered himself back into his chair, his former tutor moved with him, fingers running through the Grand High Vampire's hair as he set about his work.

Terrible inky death didn't seem so bad, with Bertrand at his side.


End file.
